The invention relates to inertial gas-liquid impactor separators for removing and coalescing liquid particles from a gas-liquid stream, including in engine crankcase ventilation separation applications, including closed crankcase ventilation (CCV) and open crankcase ventilation (OCV).
Inertial gas-liquid separators are known in the prior art. Liquid particles are removed from a gas-liquid stream by accelerating the stream or aerosol to high velocities through nozzles or orifices and directing same against an impactor, typically causing a sharp directional change, effecting the noted liquid separation. Such inertial impactors have various uses, including in oil separation applications for blow-by gases from the crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
The present invention provides improvements in inertial gas-liquid impactor separators, including variable flow.